


exo drabble collection

by soobbybaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobbybaek/pseuds/soobbybaek
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader
Kudos: 1





	exo drabble collection

when kyungsoo kisses you its like the warmest, plumpest, most heat filled kiss ever. his bottom lip scrapes across yours. your tongues wrestle combatively. 

moaning, you wrap your hands around his neck tighter. he grips your curvy waist with ease and squeezes your love handles. you lick around the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth and bite down on his tongue flirtatiously. 

he groans at the pain, and separates his hands from your waist to navigate his way to your ass, gripping tight, to the back of your neck, where one palm rests. 

the way he grips your ass, feeling out the plumpness, causes you to moan wantonly. this is how you know he's hungry for it. 

wrapping one thigh against his waist, you pull away from his lips, 

"please." you murmur. your want for him has run deep at this point. 

you know you sound desperate, but the heat of his hands, and the squint of his eyes as he looks at you like a delicious meal, almost identical to his duality on stage, causes something deep and primal to overtake you. 

only you can have this. 

moving his hand from the back of your neck, kyungsoo wraps it around the thigh resting on his hip. 

"what do you want me to do, kitten?" voice so deep and guttural, almost a growl. 

looking up into his eyes, you see his gentle facade slowly fading, and a thrill runs through your veins, deeper than ever. the urge to be his good little kitten, is strong. 

but, you knew he didn't need good kitten right now. 

"i was hoping you'd fuck me, but now i'm not so sure if you deserve it, baby." 

of course he deserved it. he'd been working so hard lately after returning from his military service, the pressure of preparing for his solo album, and shooting movies, he deserved it more than anyone, which is why you know that he needs to take out his frustration. 

the only way to get him so worked up, angry even, was to disobey. and if there was one thing he hated, it was backtalk. 

his grip had tightened significantly on your thigh, that the circulation felt as though it was cutting off. he clears his throat, and looks into your eyes, while laughing nonchalantly. he's trying to hold his anger back. you couldn't have that. 

"i'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, kitten." 

licking your lips nervously, "well, you haven't been around so, i don't even know if you can still fuck me how i want." 

low blow. 

his hand comes up so fast, you barely see it raising. your eyes jut out and you gasp when he wraps it around your neck, enough to where you can feel the weight. as if he's trying to remind you who's in control. 

bringing your face almost impossibly closer to his, a snarl overtakes his face. "do i have to remind you who it is you're talking to, y/n?"

damn, he used your name. he was angry for real now. 

"are you trying to make me angry on purpose?" he asks, gaze dark. 

swallowing on a dry throat, you deliver the last blow. 

"if that's what it takes for you to fuck me like a real man then-"

moving his hand from your throat, kyungsoo places the both of his hands at the back of your thighs lifting. scrambling to place your hands around his neck, you can't even process the movement, before you feel him walking to the bed you share in the middle of the bedroom. your back hits the cold bedsheets with a thump, your breath slightly leaves your chest at the roughness of kyungsoo's manhandling. 

gripping the sheets, you watch as kyungsoo lets go of your legs to stand at the foot of the bed. he stares at you with anger, desire, and love all wrapped in one. 

"you know baby, you've gotten real bold since i've been gone, and if i didn't know any better, you're scheming this, just so i fuck you like i don't love you."

he knew you so well. 

"well, what are you waiting for?"


End file.
